


Więzy

by Hermi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, No Slash, Slave Loki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermi/pseuds/Hermi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odyn, w swej nieskończonej mądrości, skazał Lokiego za próbę zniewolenia ludzkości.<br/>Ostrzeżenia: AU, slavefik (niewolnictwo postaci)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

"It is a wise father that knows his own child."  
William Shakespeare

Każde słowo wyroku było kompromisem pomiędzy rolami ojca i króla. Niosło też za sobą daleko idące konsekwencje. Wcześniej wygłosił w obecności Rady decyzję jako król, teraz chciał ją wyjaśnić jako ojciec.  
Loki leżał przywiązany do kamiennego stołu. Minął już czas, gdy szamotał się w swoich więzach, daremnie próbując się uwolnić, teraz patrzył tylko na Odyna z gniewem. Jego ciało zostało unieruchomione, czekał, aż Wszechojciec wykona kolejną część wyroku. Król Asgardu wiedział, że furia Lokiego została wywołana poczuciem zdrady. Jednym, prawie gniewnym gestem, odprawił strażników.  
– Loki, synu. Wiem, że mnie teraz nienawidzisz. Być może nigdy mi nie wybaczysz, ale musisz spróbować zrozumieć. Nie miałem wyboru. Zagroziłeś trzem światom. Wyrok musiał odstraszać. Gdybym okazał teraz pobłażliwość, każdy przestępca mógłby żądać tego samego dla siebie. Jednak jesteś moim synem, nie mogłem skazać cię na śmierć, bez względu na to, co myśli Rada. Twoja kara nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Odbiorę ci wolność, z której korzystałeś w zły sposób, lecz wierzę, że nauczysz się, jak być godnym tytułu księcia Asgardu. Możesz się zmienić i wrócić do domu.  
Loki nie poruszył się, nawet jednym gestem nie dał znać, że usłyszał i zrozumiał. Króla Asgardu i jego przybranego syna otoczyła moc. Odyn zaczął tkać magię, która miała uczynić Lokiego niewolnikiem śmiertelnika.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stark Tower została prawie przywrócona do stanu sprzed inwazji obcych. Tylko litera „A” zamiast dumnego napisu „Stark” świadczyła o zmianach, jakie nastąpiły w życiu miliardera. W normalnych okolicznościach nazwisko Tony'ego ponownie górowałoby nad miastem, jednak zostawił "A", zdając sobie sprawę, że może to oznaczać "Avengers". Zaczął nawet projektować osobne piętra dla każdego z Mścicieli. Miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca, bo po częściowym zniszczeniu wieży biznesmeni, których było stać na wynajmowanie pomieszczeń na biura w Stark Tower, doszli do wniosku, że ich obawy były uzasadnione – w wieży nie mogli spokojnie prowadzić interesów.  
– Proszę pana, wykryto na dachu obecność Asgardian – oznajmił głos Jarvis.  
– Thor? – Tony nie spodziewał się, że „Herkules” wróci tak szybko.  
– Nie, pana Odisona nie ma wśród nich.  
Tony założył bransoletkę, która mogła przywołać zbroję. Jego doświadczenia z nordyckimi bogami były różnorodne. Nie zamierzał ryzykować kolejnego upadku z własnej wieży, tym razem bez elementu, który pozwoliłby mu przeżyć. Czego mogli od niego chcieć?  
Grupa na dachu składała się z wojowników w skórach i zbrojach. Nie od razu zauważył, że byli to strażnicy konwojujący więźnia. Kiedy dostrzegł wśród nich postać skutą ciężkimi kajdanami i z kagańcem na ustach, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Loki! Bóg ognia, kłamstwa, psot i zgorszenia wydawał się niższy w czymś, co uchodziło zapewne za prosty strój Asgardian. Nie miał na sobie zbroi i rogatego hełmu. Uwagę Tony'ego od więźnia odwrócił wysoki jednoręki wojownik, wyglądający na przywódcę grupy.  
– Witaj, Człowieku z Żelaza. Jestem Tyr, Odyn Wszechojciec wysłał mnie, żeby powiadomić cię o wyroku wydanym na byłego księcia Asgardu – powiedział wojownik mocnym głosem, bardzo przypominającym brzmieniem Thora.  
– Byłego? Sądziłem, że to stanowisko dożywotnie. – Tony przeklął w myślach swój długi język, ale Tyr nie wydawał się urażony.  
– Wyrok Odyna Wszechojca pozbawia Lokiego tytułu. Jego magia została ograniczona. Za próbę zniewolenia Loki został skazany na niewolę. Odyn postanowił, że Loki jest teraz twoją własnością i możesz zrobić z nim, co chcesz...  
– Czekaj, czekaj! Odyn skazał Lokiego na niewolnictwo?  
Stwierdzenie, że Tony był w szoku stanowiłoby mocne niedomówienie. Zastanawiał się czasami nad wyrokiem, jaki zostanie wydany na Lokiego, ale nie sądził, że będzie to coś tak... barbarzyńskiego.  
– Tak, Człowieku z Żelaza. Loki jest teraz twoim niewolnikiem. Jedynym warunkiem jest, to że nie możesz oddać go komuś innemu. Jeśli będziesz miał z nim problemy, Hajmdal, obserwujący dziewięć światów, zobaczy i wyśle kogoś do wniesienia Loki z powrotem do Asgardu, gdzie zginie powolną śmiercią. Loki o tym wie. Został związany magią tak, że jeśli kogoś skrzywdzi, będzie odczuwał ogromny ból. To samo stanie się, jeśli odmówi wykonania rozkazu.  
– Co z jego magią? - Wbrew przerażeniu decyzją Odyna, Tony poczuł, że zagadnienie zaczyna interesować go w sposób akademicki.  
– Jest na twoje usługi, możesz zabronić mu jej używać lub pozwalać na część zaklęć lub wszystkie. To twoja decyzja. Kajdany, które ma na sobie teraz Loki, czynią z niego kogoś niezdolnego do czarów. Radzę wydać mu rozkazy dotyczące magii przed ich zdjęciem. Oczywiście, jeśli zdecydujesz się je zdjąć. – Tyr nie wydawał się przejmować możliwością, że Loki pozostanie uwięziony i pozbawiony magii.  
– Co jeśli Loki ucieknie?  
– Nie może uciec, po pierwsze będzie go obserwował Hajmdal, po drugie możesz go wezwać z każdego miejsca na świecie. Czary – wyjaśnił Tyr. - Jestem prostym wojownikiem, ale zapewniam cię, że moc Odyna jest potężniejsza niż jego syna. Jeśli Loki spróbuje ingerować w zaklęcie, może się to skończyć całkowitą utratą przez niego mocy. A ma jeszcze nadzieję. Jeśli Loki się zmieni i pewnego dnia będzie godny miana księcia Asgardu, wszystkie wiążące go zaklęcia znikną, a on będzie mógł powrócić do domu.  
– Po zabiciu mnie i pewnie wielu innych ludzi – dodał sarkastycznie Tony.  
– Nie, prawdziwy książę Asgardu rozumiałby konieczność i sprawiedliwość.  
Tony kiwnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że jakaś jego pierwotna część zaakceptowała już wyrok Odyna i nie zamierza się oburzać na jego niezgodność z prawami człowieka. Jeden ze strażników przyprowadził bliżej Lokiego. Oczy boga obiecywały zemstę.  
– Musimy dopełnić rytuału, Człowieku z Żelaza, potrzebuję do tego odrobiny twojej krwi. – Tyr wyciągnął sztylet i patrzył wyczekująco na Tonyego. Miliarder zastanawiał się przez sekundę, ile może oznaczać „odrobina” dla kogoś o potędze boga, ale wyciągnął rękę. Tyr wykonał tylko płytkie cięcie, krew zebrała się w nim. - Przyłóż dłoń do tatuaży, które otaczają nadgarstki Lokiego, niech napiją się twojej krwi.  
Jak tatuaże mogły pić krew? Te to zrobiły. Gdy tylko krew Tony'ego dotknęła zielonych wzorów znajdujących się tuż przed kajdanami, tatuaże rozbłysły na zielono, pochłaniając chciwie tą odrobię, którą ofiarował im Stark. Przyjrzał się im bliżej. Wzór układał się w łańcuchy obejmujące oba nadgarstki więźnia.  
– Dopełniło się. Jest twój. – Tyr odprężył się nieznacznie.  
– Co mam z nim zrobić?  
– Cokolwiek chcesz – odpowiedział wojownik, powtarzając to, co już ogłosił wcześniej.  
– Sądzę, że Thor będzie miał coś do powiedzenia na ten temat. – Gdy chodziło o Lokiego, Thor zachowywał się, jakby startował w konkursie na boga miłosierdzia i przebaczenia.  
– Książę wie, że nie może wpływać na to, co zamierzasz zrobić z Lokim. Jeśli spróbuje, zaklęcie sprawi jego bratu ból. Odyn pomyślał o wszystkim.– Tyr jeszcze przez chwilę stał, jakby czekając na kolejne pytania. Tony milczał. – Żegnaj Człowieku z Żelaza. – Gestem przywołał pozostałych strażników.  
– Poczekaj! Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie! – zatrzymał go Stark.  
– Pytaj.  
– Czym jest sprawiedliwość?  
– Zemstą w imieniu skrzywdzonych i szansą odkupienia dla winnych. – Tyr po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy uśmiechnął się. – Odyn dobrze wybrał. – To były jego ostatnie słowa, zanim zniknął razem z wojownikami Asgardu.  
Tony Stark patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na pustkę znajdującą się w miejscu, gdzie stali, a potem odwrócił się do Lokiego.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jeśli Loki wahał się kiedykolwiek między miłością do boga, który go wychował, a nienawiścią za to, że był przez całe życie okłamywany, to od czasu decyzji Odyna o rodzaju kary nie miał wątpliwości. Nienawidził Odyna.  
Miał założony kaganiec, który pozbawiał go możliwości mówienia, i kajdany, które krępowały jego magię i ręce, ale najgorsza była świadomość, że nawet gdy zostaną zdjęte, będzie mógł używać mocy, tylko jeśli zgodzi się na to śmiertelnik, przed którym stał. Czyli prawdopodobnie nigdy.  
Jego życie już nie należało do niego, a temu wszystkiemu był winny Odyn.


	2. Chapter 2

****  
Rozdział 2  
„The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury.”  
Marcus Aurelius  
  
Gdyby ktoś zapytał Tony'ego, o czym marzy, nordycki bóg kłamstw nie znajdowałby się w pierwszej setce odpowiedzi, najprawdopodobniej nie znalazłby się na liście w ogóle. Mimo to łaskawy Asgard zesłał oszalałego boga na jego próg w kajdanach i kagańcu. Do kompletu nie dodał tylko instrukcji obsługi.   
Tony wszedł razem z Lokim do salonu.   
– Siadaj – rzucił obcesowo, wskazując na kanapę. Loki posłuchał polecenia. Tony nie był pewien, czy powodem było zmęczenie po podróży pomiędzy światami, czy obawa przed bólem, jaki mogło wywołać nieposłuszeństwo. Zakładał, że to pierwsze, bo duma boga nie wydawała się złamana.   
Stark podszedł do baru i nalał alkoholu z pierwszej butelki, jaka mu wpadła w ręce. Potrzebował drinka, potem podszedł do Lokiego. Czuł się dziwnie, stojąc nad więźniem, więc usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko kanapy.   
– Jarvis, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że TARCZA dowie się o obecności Lokiego?   
– Prawdopodobieństwo, że TARCZA dowie się o obecności pana Laufeysona w najbliższym czasie, wynosi sześćdziesiąt siedem procent – odpowiedział Jarvis.   
Loki drgnął zaskoczony.   
– AI. Inteligentny komputer. Prawdziwy pan tej wieży – wyjaśnił Tony Oszustowi.   
– Ta wieża ma pana, ale nie jestem nim ja, sir – zaprotestował komputer. Tony mógłby przysiąc, że pod brytyjskim akcentem dało się słyszeć oburzenie spowodowane jego insynuacją.   
– Skontaktuj się z TARCZĄ i poproś o zorganizowanie spotkania. Muszę porozmawiać z Furym i pozostałymi Avengers. Pilne i ściśle tajne. Przyspiesz też realizację projektu „Avengers Tower” – rozkazał Jarvisowi. Potem uśmiechnął się do Lokiego: – Wiesz, kiedy nosisz ten kaganiec i nie próbujesz mnie zabić, wyglądasz na miłego faceta, ale wiem, że to tylko pozory, więc... – Loki patrzył na niego, bez wątpienia z morderczymi zamiarami, ale nie poruszył się, kiedy Tony zamilkł przed wygłoszeniem rozkazów, jakie miały regulować życie boga od tej pory: – Zakazuję ci używać magii, chyba że na mój wyraźny rozkaz. Zabraniam ci opuszczać wieżę bez mojej zgody. Nie możesz niszczyć nic w jej obrębie. Zakazuję ci działań przeciwko mnie, Avengers i TARCZY. – Zawahał się, a potem zapytał: – Jarvis, o czym zapomniałem?   
– Pana gość, sir, jest bogiem psot.   
– No tak. Żadnych żartów. Wolałbym nie widzieć swojej bielizny wywieszonej z okna jak flaga.   
Tony odstawił szklankę, zbliżył się do boga i, po chwili manewrowania przy zapięciu, ściągnął kaganiec.   
– Stark, nadal jesteś mi winny drinka. – Takie były pierwsze słowa boga, gdy mógł już mówić. Jego głos był ochrypły, co skłoniło Starka do zastanowienia, jak długo nosił kaganiec.   
– Wyrzucenie mnie przez okno automatycznie anulowało ofertę.   
– Szkoda, bo naprawdę muszę się napić.   
– Ciężki dzień? – zapytał Stark sarkastycznie.  
– Ciężki tydzień.   
– Jeśli chcesz, sam sobie nalej. Nie jesteś tu na wakacjach.   
– Wyobraź sobie, że zauważyłem. Możesz ściągnąć kajdany? – Loki podniósł ręce. – Przecież już powiedziałeś, że nie mogę używać magii.   
– Mógłbym, ale nie wiem jak, nie dostałem klucza.   
– Są magiczne, specjalnie dostosowane, po prostu je otwórz, jak kaganiec.   
– Kiedyś będę musiał się dowiedzieć, jak działa to wasze hokus-pokus – wymamrotał Stark, uwalniając Oszusta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drzwi pokoju zamknęły się za Starkiem, po tym jak kazał Lokiemu w nim zostać, pozwalając jedynie na korzystanie z przylegającej do pokoju łazienki. Najwyraźniej obcowanie z maszynami nauczyło Starka precyzyjnego wydawania poleceń.   
Loki podszedł do okna. Widok miasta i zniszczeń nie przyniósł mu otuchy, wzbudził tylko jeszcze większy gniew. Powinien być teraz władcą tych nędznych śmiertelników, a nie niewolnikiem jednego z nich. Nie wiedział nawet, czego spodziewać się po Starku. Wszystkie informacje, jakie miał na jego temat, pochodziły od Bartona, a łucznik wiedział tylko tyle, ile znalazło się w oficjalnych dokumentach TARCZY. Stark nie był osobą, która dobrze się czuła, pracując w grupie. Iron Man był przydatny dla Inicjatywy Avengers, Stark nadawał się tylko na konsultanta. Loki już gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał o tym rozróżnieniu, uznał je za dziwne. Jak jedna osoba mogła być traktowana jak dwie zupełnie różne jednostki? Ludzie byli szaleni.   
Przynajmniej decyzja Odyna, żeby oddać go Starkowi, miała pewien sens. Barton lub Romanow zabiliby go na miejscu. Banner w formie berserka był niczym więcej niż zwierzęciem. Rogers, z tą swoją midgariańskią moralnością, nawet nie pomyślałby o zemście. Thor nadal uważał go za brata. Stark miał powody, by go nienawidzić, ale nie na tyle duże, żeby zabić zaraz po tym, jak Tyr zostawił go na jego dachu.   
Loki musiał grać, być na tyle posłuszny, żeby Stark zapomniał o wszystkich jego winach wobec Midgardu i dał mu swobodę potrzebną do znalezienia sposobu na odzyskanie wolności. A potem... nakarmi kruki Odyna wątrobą władcy Asgardu i spali na popiół tę przeklętą planetę, na której został uwięziony. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stark obserwował na monitorze, jak Loki miota się po pokoju oddanym mu do dyspozycji na czas pobytu na Ziemi. Zapowiadała się dłuższa wizyta, bo Tony nie sądził, żeby „przepraszam” wystarczyło do zniknięcia zaklęć wiążących Oszusta. Tego słowa Loki nawet nie wypowiedział i nie wyglądał na szczególnie skruszonego.   
Zemsta w imieniu skrzywdzonych i szansa odkupienia dla winnych.   
Tak sprawiedliwość określił bóg wojny i sprawiedliwości. Po tym jak się okazało, że bogowie nordyccy istnieją naprawdę, Tony przeprowadził gruntowne badania nad mitologią. Niestety wiele mitów było sprzecznych ze sobą, więc nie uzyskał żadnych konkretnych informacji. Jeśli wierzyć jednemu z najpopularniejszych mitów, Tyr stracił rękę, bo ogromny wilk Fenrir zgodził się dać związać pod warunkiem, że jeden z bogów włoży dłoń w jego paszczę. Odważył się na to Tyr. Bogowie uwięzili Fenrira za cenę prawej ręki boga. To, co w micie nie podobało się Tony'emu, to powód uwięzienia wilka. Bogowie bali się, że Fenrir może stanowić zagrożenie, został uwięziony za winy jeszcze niepopełnione.   
Loki jednak był bez wątpienia winny.   
– Jarvis, pokaż mi wszystkie dostępne nagrania z Lokim w roli głównej.   
Zapisy ocalałe ze zniszczonej bazy TARCZY, Stuttgartu, Helicarriera, Stark Tower. Morderstwa, zmuszenie ludzi do uklęknięcia...   
– Teraz dane z ataku Chitauri. Liczba ofiar, zniszczenia, wszystko, co znajdziesz.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

"Połączenie sił to początek, pozostanie razem to postęp, wspólna praca to sukces."  
Henry Ford

Peeper wpadła z pizzą i dokumentami do podpisania. Nie była zachwycona, gdy powiedział jej o Lokim, ale go to nie dziwiło. Sam nie cieszył się, że jego praca została przyniesiona do domu. Przestępcy znajdujący się na liście najgroźniejszych zagrożeń dla Ziemi powinni kończyć w jakimś specjalnym więzieniu TARCZY, a nie w Stark Tower. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie wpadnie na pomysł, żeby zostawić kolejnych na jego progu, bo Loki wystarczył mu w zupełności. Zacznie lepiej Peeper przyjęła fakt, że Tony zamierza w końcu powiedzieć zespołowi o projekcie "Avengers Tower". Zgodziła się nawet pomóc w wyborze umeblowania, jeśli Avengers wyrażą zgodę na zamieszkanie w wieży. A musieli się zgodzić, odmowa nie wchodziła w grę, odkąd jeden z pokoi zajmował Loki.   
– Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?   
– Nie mam sali tortur, ale coś pewnie dałoby się zorganizować...  
– Tony!  
– Żartowałem. – Geniusz uniósł ręce w geście poddania, efekt psuł kawałek pizzy, którego nie chciał odłożyć. – Nie wiem, co mam z nim robić. Loki nadal jest tym samym workiem wściekłych kotów, który sprowadził armię Chitauri na Ziemię, zabił Coulsona, przejął przy pomocy berła władzę nad wolą Bartona i wyrzucił mnie przez okno. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby był tutaj na wakacjach, bo to nie będzie żadna sprawiedliwość, ale nie zamierzam też go torturować. – Tony opuścił ręce i wgryzł się w pizzę. – Muszę porozmawiać z zespołem... Jak sądzisz, jak to przyjmą?   
– Jeśli w wyniku tej rozmowy znowu trzeba będzie remontować to piętro, nie wybaczę ci.   
– Sale konferencyjne są na innych piętrach – mruknął niezrażony Tony. Pizza przestała go interesować i postanowił zająć myśli Pepper czymś zupełnie innym.   
Następnego dnia obudził się sam w łóżku, Pepper wyszła przed świtem. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Co jedzą bogowie? Jeśli mieszkają w Stark Tower, na śniadanie jedzą kanapki. Wbrew powszechnej opini panującej wśród przyjaciół miliardera jego lodówka świeciła pustkami tylko wtedy, gdy był zajęty jakimś ważnym projektem i nie miał czasu złożyć nawet zamówienia, nie mówiąc o tym, że jego umysł był zbyt pochłonięty rozwiązaniem problemu, żeby zajmować się takim prozaicznym zadaniem jak myślenie, co zjeść. Fałszywe wyobrażenia sprawiały, że w jego wieży zawsze było coś jadalnego, co podrzucili Peeper, Rhodey lub Happy.   
Kanapki były pyszne, ale i tak śniadanie z Lokim było jednym z najbardziej niewygodnych wydarzeń w życiu Tony'ego. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Avengers siedzieli wokół stołu konferencyjnego na trzecim piętrze Stark Tower. Tony spojrzał na każdego z nich po kolei. Tydzień temu znał tylko Natashę. Jeśli można mówić o znajomości z osobą, która grała kogoś zupełnie innego na zlecenie TARCZY. Natasha Romanow, Czarna Wdowa. Tony podziwiał jej determinację i bystry umysł, a także inne kwalifikacje. Do tego była niesamowicie seksowna, chociaż nie w typie Tony'ego, była na to zbyt zabójcza. Intrygowała go, zwłaszcza jej związek z siedzącym obok niej łuczikiem. Wiedział, że z Bartona z Natashą łączą przyjazne stosunki.   
Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Tony był pewien, że mógłby wymienić wszystko, co o nim wiedział, jednym tchem. Nie mógł nie docenić umiejętności radzenia sobie tego człowieka z praktycznie każdym rodzajem pocisków, ale także jego siłą psychiczną. Pomimo tego, co Loki kazał mu zrobić, Barton przeszedł testy psychologiczne, do jakich przeprowadzenia zmusiła go TARCZA.   
Po prawej stronie Tony'ego siedział Bruce Banner. Stark był zachwycony, mając kontakt z kimś, kto rozumiał, co Tony mówił naukowym slangiem i jednocześnie nie był jego konkurentem lub pracownikiem. Szanował spokój Bruce'a , ale uważał, że doktor powinien zaakceptować, że Hulk jest jego częścią i zaufać mu. "Ten Drugi", jak nazywał go Banner, mógł nie tylko niszczyć. Tony wiedział o tym najlepiej, bo Hulk uratował mu życie.   
Obok Bruce'a siedział Kapitan Ameryka, Steve Rogers. Tony szanował jego bezinteresowność, ale nie był pewien, czy zadowalało go przyjmowanie rozkazów od kogoś takiego. Tony czuł, że jego niechęć wynikała z uprzedzenia: została wywołana przez obsesję jego ojca, który więcej czasu poświęcał firmie i organizowaniu wypraw poszukiwawczych, aby odnależć Kapitana, niż własnemu synowi. A gdy ojciec już się z nim spotykał porównywał Tonye'go ze Stevem i był zawiedziony wszystkimi różnicami. Jakby tego było mało, Steve porównywał Tonye'go z Howardem i także wydawał się niezadowolony .   
Naprzeciwko Tony'ego zajął miejsce Thor. Bóg starał się nie patrzeć w kierunku Tony'ego. Stark zastanawiał się, jak wyglądało życie na Asgardzie. Z pewnością bardzo różniło się od tego na Ziemi, sądząc po wyroku jaki zapadł w sprawie Lokiego. Midgard. Dom. Tony żył tu przez całe życie, nie zawsze mógł zrozumieć Thora. Może problemem było także to, że Stark nie miał rodzeństwa. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie sprzecznych uczuć, jakie musiał mieć Thor wobec swojego młodszego brata.   
Czekali już tylko na Fury'ego. Dyrektor TARCZY spóźniał się. Może zatrzymały go ważne sprawy związane z bezpieczeństwem narodowym lub światowym albo chciał podkreślić, że nie musi zjawiać się na zawołanie Starka. Tony zanotował sobie w myśli, że na najbliższe spotkanie zorganizowane przez Fury'ego może się spóźnić z czystym sumieniem.Nie żeby wyrzuty sumienia mogły mu grozić z powodu takiej drobnostki, ale przynajmniej nie będzie musiał ich udawać, co oszczędzi mu sporo zbędnego wysiłku. Czekając na dyrektora, musiał odparowywać zaciekawione spojrzenia pozostałych Avengers. Dobrze, że Natasha ograniczała się do picia herbaty i nie próbowała wykorzystać swoich umiejętności, żeby wyciągnąć z niego informacje. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie stawiać jej długi opór, gdyby zaczęła "spowiedź". Tylko Thor mógł się domyślać, co Tony chciał powiedzieć, ale nawet on nie wiedział wszystkiego. Byli grupą bardzo różniących się osób, których spotkania prowadziły do tarć i kłótni, ale tym, co zaskoczyło Tony'ego, był fakt, że mogli stanowić zespół. Powstrzymali wspólnie inwazję armii obcych. Powinni być z tego dumni i nie zgadzał się, żeby Bruce wrócił do ukrywania się przed armią, Clint i Natasha w przerwach pomiędzy misjami mieszkali w malutkich pokojach w którejś z baz TARCZY, Steve omijał szerokim łukiem nowoczesną technikę, a Thor latał jak pijany motyl pomiędzy światami bez miejsca, które mógłby uważać za własne na Ziemi, której przysiągł bronić. To, że nie zamierzał mieszkać sam z nordyckim bogiem psot, było tylko kolejnym argumentem.   
Fury w końcu się zjawił.  
– Stark, mam nadzieję, że masz ważny powód, żeby ściągać wszystkich do wieży. Mogliśmy się spotkać gdzieś indziej niż w centrum miasta. Właściwie nie powinno mnie tu być.   
– Odyn ogłosił wyrok w sprawie Lokiego. – Tony zdecydował się rzucić bombę od razu i nie krążyć wokół tematu.   
– A mówisz nam to ty, a nie Thor, bo...? – zapytał Steve.   
– Bo Loki jest tutaj w Stark Tower... jako mój niewolnik.   
Cisza, która zapadła po tym oświadczeniu, wręcz ogłuszała. Potem nastąpił wybuch pytań i zdań pełnych niedowierzania . Tylko Thor siedział na swoim miejscu, milcząc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**  
"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." Abraham Lincoln  
  
Fury rzucał mu wściekłe spojrzenia swoim jednym okiem. Z pewnością nie był zachwycony perspektywą boga-niewolnika związanego z najmniej godnym zaufania członkiem zespołu. Reakcja Bartona była czymś pomiędzy niedowierzaniem a mściwą radością. Natasha jak zwykle kontrolowała swoje emocje i Tony nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co kobieta myśli na ten temat. Rogers kipiał oburzeniem za łamanie podstawowych praw człowieka. Bruce wyglądał na oszołomionego, ale nie na tyle, żeby coś zielonego miało się nagle pojawić w sali konferencyjnej.   
– Stark, powiedz, że żartujesz – nalegał Fury.  
– Człowiek z Żelaza mówi prawdę. Taki jest wyrok Odyna Wszechojca – włączył się do rozmowy Thor. Wyraźnie było widać, że starał się zachować spokój.   
– Dlaczego? To najdziwaczniejszy, najbardziej niespodziewany, niehumanitarny...– wyjąkał Steve.   
– Mogę? – Dopiero po chwili do Tony'ego dotarło, że Thor pyta go o pozwolenie na udzielenia wyjaśnień. Oczywiście...Tyr powiedział, że Thorowi nie wolno się mieszać w to, co Stark robi z Lokim. Najwyraźniej dotyczyło to także wpływania na innych.  
– Jasne, Herkulesie, na pewno rozumiesz to lepiej niż ja – zezwolił bez oporów Tony. Bardzo ciekawiła go perspektywa boga  
– Zbrodnie Lokiego były skierowane przeciwko trzem światom, ale w Asgardzie uważa się za najgorsze działanie przeciwko wolnej woli. A tego Loki dopuścił się w Midgardzie. Ja zostałem skazany za swoją arogancję na wygnanie i pozbawienie swoich mocy do czasu, aż będę ich godny, ale zbrodnie Lokiegą są cięższe i nawet jako człowiek mógłby być niebezpieczny, dlatego odebrano mu wolność.   
– Jak to się ma do szacunku dla wolnej woli?   
– Loki ma wybór. Nieposłuszeństwo oznacza ból, ale może je wybrać. Jeśli kiedyś stanie się tego godny, odzyska wolność.   
– A magia?  
– Nie może jej używać bez pozwolenia – wtrącił Tony.   
Tysiąc pytań i odpowiedzi później, przynajmniej takie wrażenie miał Tony, właściwie nic się nie zmieniło. Fury doszedł do wniosku, że TARCZA nie może nic zrobić, bo groziłoby to incydentem dyplomatycznym na linii Ziemia – Asgard. Zespół wyglądał na nadal oszołomiony, aż do momentu, gdy Barton... roześmiał się.   
– Nie wiem, czy ta wieża jest wystarczająco duża, żeby pomieścić dwie osoby o takim ego jak Starka i Lokiego – wyjaśnił Barton pod gradem pytających spojrzeń.  
– Skoro mowa o wieży... – Uśmiech Tony'ego Starka zmroził krew w żyłach Fury'ego.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Loki mógł spodziewać się po Starku wielu rzeczy, ale nie sądził, że będzie ignorowany. To było wręcz obraźliwe. Gdyby dostał się w łapy TARCZY, czekałoby go przynajmniej przesłuchanie i Loki z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że brakuje mu towarzystwa. Nawet przebywając w klatce na latającym statku, nie był sam, w celi w Asgardzie słyszał strażników. Tutaj, w wieży Starka, otaczały go cisza i samotność. Śniadanie, które zjadł rano z wynalazcą, nie przerwało rutyny, raczej się w nią wpisało. Stark zachował podczas posiłku milczenie. Być może po prostu nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z bogiem. Zwyczaj Starka mówienia do Jarvisa, przy jednoczesnym ignorowaniu Lokiego, był irytujący, ale w końcu, gdy cisza w pokoju stała się nie do zniesienia, Kłamca zdecydował porozmawiać z niewidzialnym sługą.   
– Jarvis...? – zagadnął niepewny, czy Jarvis odpowie komuś innemu niż swemu panu.   
– Słucham, panie Laufeyson.  
Loki wiedział, że pod takim nazwiskiem znajduje się w plikach TARCZY, ale nienawidził tego. Był synem Asgardu, nawet jeśli nie Odyna. Osobiście zabił Laufeya i nie chciał, żeby AI przy każdej rozmowie przypominał mu o jego związkach krwi z olbrzymami mrozu.   
– Możesz się do mnie inaczej zwracać?  
– Jak, panie Laufeyson?   
– Możesz po prostu mówić "sir", tak jak do Starka.   
– Status pana Starka jest specjalny. Mogę zacząć używać formy "panie Loki", ale "panem" nazywam tylko mojego twórcę.   
– Stark nie zabronił ci odpowiadać na moje pytania i polecenia? – Loki zastanawiał się, jak głupi był Stark, Kłamca z dostępem do niewidzialnego sługi milionera mógł być niebezpieczny.   
– Panie Loki, posiadasz status gościa, zmodyfikowany przez pana Starka.   
– Na czym polegają różnice?   
– W sytuacjach awaryjnych masz dostęp do warsztatu pana Starka, masz prawo zamawiać jedzenie i najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, takie jak ubrania, książki i wyposażenie pokoju z listy firm, z których usług korzysta pan Stark. Sugeruję jednak rozważne korzystanie z tego prawa. Konto, z którego mam płacić za tego typu rzeczy, nie zostało pozbawione limitu .   
Plan doprowadzenia Starka do bankructwa nie miał więc szans ziszczenia. Szkoda.   
– Dostęp do informacji jest ograniczony, tak jak dla pozostałych gości – mówił dalej Jarvis.   
– Jakieś konkrety?   
– Powiem, panie Loki, gdy zażądasz dostępu do informacji niejawnych.   
Loki założył, że do informacji niejawnych należą wszelkie informacje o Avengers i ich wrogach. Gdyby mógł skontaktować się z którymś z przestępców walczących z Mścicielami, zrobiłby to bez wahania.   
– Czym jest projekt "Avengers Tower"? – Kłamca pamiętał, że miliarder o nim wspomniał.   
– To projekt pana Starka. Sir zdecydował, że chce przeznaczyć część wieży na osobiste mieszkania Mścicieli, dla każdego z nich wyznaczył jedno piętro i jedno piętro na obszar wspólny. – Loki zaklął w myślach. Więc będzie musiał znosić obecność pozostałych Avengers? Może nawet Thora? Ponure rozmyślania przerwał mu Jarvis: – Sir właśnie wrócił na to piętro. Prosi o dołączenie do niego w salonie.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
– Jak oni mogli mi odmówić? No jak, Jarvis? Jak ktoś może odmówić mieszkania w mojej wieży? – lamentował Stark.   
– Też bym to zrobił, gdyby ktoś zapytał mnie o zdanie – powiedział Loki bezczelnie.   
– Bambi, mnie nikt nie pytał, czy chcę cię tutaj.   
– Sir, sądzę, że Avengers po prostu potrzebują czasu, żeby to przemyśleć. – Jarvis przybrał pocieszający ton.   
– Stark, jak to jest, że im proponujesz całe piętra, a dla mnie przeznaczyłeś tylko jeden pokój?   
– Ich lubię, ciebie nie. I nie mów Rogersowi, że coś takiego powiedziałem, bo i tak ci nie uwierzy.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kruk przysiadł na dachu jednego z budynków i obserwował, jak grupa ludzi opuszcza Stark Tower. Jednooki mężczyzna natychmiast się od nich odłączył. Pozostała piątka dyskutowała o czymś żywo. Najwyraźniej nie mogli dojść do porozumienia. Kruk nie podleciał bliżej z obawy, że zostanie zauważony. Przekonał się już, że okna wieży nie pozwalają na podglądanie tego, co się dzieje w środku. W Nowym Jorku żyło dzikie ptactwo, w tym kruki, ale nie rzucało się w oczy mieszkańcom, on też musiał pozostać dyskretny, jeśli chciał wypełnić obowiązek wobec swojego pana.


End file.
